MXC: Monster High vs Ever After High
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when two of the most gifted schools compete in the most toughest competition in town? It's broken bones, broken spirits and a whole lot of Guy LeDouche as the students of Monster High and Ever After High are unleashed in a showdown on MXC! Based on the game show "Most Extreme Elimination Challenge". Chapter 5 is up! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**"MXC: Monster High vs. Ever After High"**

**Rated T for mild language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Monster High or Ever After High, nor do I own MXC a.k.a. Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. Both Monster High and Ever After High are owned by Mattel, and MXC is owned by Spike. If you don't know what MXC is, I'll give you a short run-down. 'MXC' is short for Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, which lasted a good run on Spike TV from 2003 to 2007. Most of the footage was taken from a Japanese game show called "Takeshi's Castle" which ran from 1986 to 1990. I suggest checking out some episodes on YouTube. It's that awesome.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

* * *

While the opening theme song played to a montage of contestants breaking their faces, falling from logs, landing in mud and running for their lives, the announcer's voice came off-screen.

_**"What are these people running from? They're not! They're running to the most toughest competition in town, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge! Today, the world of Monster High takes on the world of Ever After High! It's the classic battle of Ghouls and Monsters vs. Royals and Rebels! So get fired up for M...X...C! And now, here are your knights in shining armor, Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano!"**_

As the MXC logo was displayed on-screen, the scene transitioned to Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano sitting alongside their interns.

"Hello, and welcome to MXC," Vic introduced everyone, "I cannot wait for this one, Ken."

"Yeah, it's the stupid Monster High freaks vs. the even-stupid Ever After High people!" Kenny chuckled.

"Kenny!" Vic exclaimed, hitting Kenny with his fan, "They're not freaks nor they're stupid. They're actually two of the most popular toy-lines from Mattel. I mean, without Barbie, we wouldn't have Monster High or Ever After High."

"Barbie sucks ass..." Kenny chuckled again, "I prefer G.I. Joes. That way they can shoot down the freaks."

"Be respective, Ken..." Vic sternly replied.

"I am being respective," Kenny nodded, "I rather stuff my head in dog-crap than to see them fight it out."

"The Monster High girls actually dress like porn stars." Vic smirked.

Suddenly, Vic's statement caught Kenny's attention. So maybe this wouldn't be bad after all.

"Really?" Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Bring out the whores!"

"And speaking of whores," Vic replied, "Here's Guy!"

The scene then transitioned to MXC's field reporter Guy LeDouche, who was standing in a field of grass. Feeling an ounce of energy, Guy spoke on the mic.

"Thank you, Victor and Kenneth," Guy nodded, "You know as a child, I always had a strange fascination with fairy tales. Back in my day in an all-male boarding school, we did an all-male version of Sleeping Beauty where I was Sleeping Beauty herself. Unfortunately, the dress was so small and tiny, that I exposed myself to all patrons and parents. Talk about child pornography at it's earliest. But enough about that, let's get to our chapters! We start Chapter 1 with _**Sinkers and Floaters**_, then we scare up Chapter number two with _**Wall Bangers**_, after that we frighten up Chapter 3 with _**Wall Buggers**_, and then, we close out our happily ever after with _**Log Drop."  
**_

After footage of those events were shown, Guy was now shown standing between Headmaster Grimm from Ever After High and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood from Monster High._**  
**_

"And now standing before me today are the respectful leaders of both schools," Guy said introducing the two, "Of course, we have Headmaster Grimm and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, I hope that you will find MXC's accommodations suitable to your liking. So in all honesty, may the best team win."

Suddenly, there was silence boiling between them.

"Like I said," Guy replied while cutting the tension, "Good luck to you all."

As the two stopped staring at each other, they looked down on Guy with such intrigue.

"You really gotta let me see that dress..." Grimm replied.

"I bet you'd look very adorable..." Bloodgood smirked at Guy.

"Okay, now I'm very terrified..." Guy shriveled, "Skipper, a little help here? They're looking to have their way with me! Guy no like!"

While a frightened Guy was handling both Grimm and Bloodgood, the scene switched over to Captain Tenneal, who was with the rest of the students from Monster High and Ever After High. With his sword in play, the Captain gave out his pep talk.

"Creepy," Captain cringed a little, "Okay, who here thinks monsters and fairy-tale characters are poorly portrayed by Hollywood itself, regarding of how cheesy, corny, and cartoony your father and mother turns out to be by the end of the day? Show of hands... NOW!"

"We do!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well normally, you'd be wrong," Captain cleared his throat, "But technically, you're right. We do all agree that every movie monster and fairy tale character should be left alone and not be tampered with."

However, the Captain looked down to his feet and got a glimpse of one of the contestants, namely Briar Beauty.

"Do you agree with my statement, Miss?" Captain spoke to her.

Unfortunately, Briar ended up snoozing on behalf of the Captain. Tenneal tried his best to snap her out of it, but Briar was out cold. Suddenly, Briar's crush, which was Hopper Croakington II, stepped in.

"Shouting at her won't wake Briar up," Hopper told the Captain, "If you want to wake her up, use this airhorn."

As soon as he saw the airhorn in Hopper's hands, the Captain obliged and took it, aiming it fight for Briar's eyes.

By one squeeze...

...

...

...

_***HOOOOOONK!***_

"AUUUUUGH! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Briar shouted in panic.

"Ah good, looks like you're not braindead after all," Captain smirked while walking to the Monster High students, "Now let me go to the students at Monster High, what say-"

"Hey, Captain Crunch, up here!" A voice said to the Captain.

Looking curious, Captain Tenneal looked up to see Monster High's residential fire-starter Heath Burns sitting on top of a branch somewhere near a tree.

"Wha-" Captain gasped, "You shouldn't be up there! Can't you see we're in a forest? And what from I know about you, someone of your kind has the highest risk of causing forest fires."

"And squirrels can smoke a bunch of crack," Heath smirked, "What's your point, genius?"

As soon as Heath leaned his elbow on the tree, a single flame was lit from his hair, burning the leaves off the tree. Feeling scared and alarmed that the forest was gonna be on fire, the Captain decided to end things from here.

"You're paying for that, dragon-breath!" Captain exclaimed, raising his sword and swinging it away, "LET'S GO!"

Getting the Captain's message, the contestants (and Heath) began running down the hill, basically to run away from the forest fire that Heath caused by himself.

* * *

**Wow, what an opening that was. Anyway, which team will prevail in the first event next chapter? Monster High or Ever After High! It's bound to be one hell of a barnburner! Anyway, feedback's appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sinkers And Floaters

**"MXC: Monster High vs. Ever After High"**

**Rated T for Mild Language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Monster High or Ever After High, nor do I own MXC a.k.a. Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. Both Monster High and Ever After High are owned by Mattel, and MXC is owned by Spike. If you don't know what MXC is, I'll give you a short run-down. 'MXC' is short for Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, which lasted a good run on Spike TV from 2003 to 2007. Most of the footage was taken from a Japanese game show called "Takeshi's Castle" which ran from 1986 to 1990. I suggest checking out some episodes on YouTube. It's that awesome.**

**Disclaimer: The words in black and italic are coming from the announcer of the show. Just so we're on the dot.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Sinkers and Floaters  
**_

* * *

As the rest of the contestants were running down the nearly burning forest, the first footage of the first event was shown while Vic did the run-down.

"And as our local firemen are taking care of the blaze," Vic replied, "We're off to 'Sinkers and Floaters', where contestants skip across the slippery stones, without getting a mouth full of septic fluid!"

The footage then transitioned to the Captain standing on top of a hill with a whistle in hand.

After a blow of the whistle, the Captain shouted, "Get it on!"

From there, the first contestant from Monster High appeared.

"Okay, first up for Monster High..." Vic replied.

"I'm Voltageous!" Frankie exclaimed.

"It's Frankie Stein," Vic introduced, "Daughter of Frankenstein!"

"She actually looks hot for a Frankenstein chick..." Kenny snickered.

"And actually athletic!" Vic nodded, "Look at her tearing up the course so far!"

Frankie went down the hill and managed to skip around 8 eight huge rocks, before slipping on the ninth rock and crushing her chest on the 10th!

"OH!" Kenny yelped, "And she's actually broken!"

"Talk about a painful landing for Frankie," Vic nodded, "Let's take a look at the replay!"

Suddenly, a replay was shown displaying Frankie's run.

"You can see here," Vic commented, "Frankie teared it up for the first half..."

"And now she's torn apart. Somebody stitch her up!" Kenny snickered, referring to the impact.

"Indeed," Vic nodded, "And now next up from Ever After High..."

After Frankie got off the course, the next contestant appeared.

"I originally came from Monster High!" C.A. Cupid shouted out.

"It's former Monster High Student and the daughter of Eros, C.A. Cupid!" Vic replied.

"Looks like a hooker from heaven." Kenny nodded.

"Well, apparel's always surprising, Ken." Vic nodded as well.

C.A. Cupid managed to skip only two rocks before slipping onto the third rock and sinking immediately.

"Oh, and Cupid gets a little love from our septic fluid!" Vic exclaimed.

"Which today is made out of sponge squeezings and actual wood shavings made from encrusted toes," Kenny replied, "She's gonna be soapy and smelly in the morning!"

"I agree with you on that, Ken." Vic nodded.

After Cupid's run, another Monster High contestant appeared next to the captain.

"UHHHHHHHHH!" Ghoulia groaned.

"And from Monster High, it's Ghoulia Yelps!" Vic exclaimed.

While the commentary went on, Ghoulia managed to skip to the tenth rock.

"Her moaning's actually hot," Kenny smirked, "Who knew there was a cartoon where a hot blue-haired chick can just moan all the time."

"Don't get any ideas, Ken," Vic sternly stated, "She's the daughter of a zombie-"

But Vic was cut off when Ghoulia slipped on the tenth rock, landing right on her back from that nasty stone!

"Oh, goodness!" Vic cringed.

"Good thing she's a zombie," Kenny nodded, "Because she's totally dead on that run."

"You're definitely right, Ken!" Vic nodded as well.

After Ghoulia slowly managed to walk away from her run, another Ever After High character made her appearance.

"I'm sleeping alive!" Briar shouted out.

"Up next for Ever After High, Briar Beauty!" Vic exclaimed.

Before she went down the hill though, Briar suddenly fell asleep on impact!

"Oh, and she's down immediately!" Vic yelped in surprise.

"That's something she can get used to..." Kenny snickered.

"Kenny, don't get any ideas," Vic muttered, "Anyway, Briar Beauty is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and a hard narcoleptic!"

"She tends to fall asleep?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"That's what the point is, Ken!" Vic nodded again.

After Briar Beauty got up from her painful nap, she approached the course and managed to skip over three stones before falling asleep on the fourth stone, therefore crashlanding onto her ribs!

"Oh, and Briar's down for the count!" Vic cringed.

"Maybe she forgot her coffee."

"Could be, Ken," Vic nodded, "Let's take another look at her run."

Meanwhile, a replay of Briar's entire run started when she fell from the hill and landed on the floor, falling asleep.

"You see right here," Vic replied, "Briar fell out of the starting gate..."

And then, footage of her falling on the fourth stone appeared.

"And right here," Kenny paused for a bit, "She totally dozes off. Somebody get her a blanket and teddy."

"Right you are, and next up for Monster High..." Vic paused.

After the replay of Briar's run was over, another Monster High contestant appeared.

"Now you see me..." Invisi Billy replied, disappearing right before the captain's eyes.

"And now I don't!" Captain exclaimed, feeling surprised.

"It's the son of the Invisible Man, Invisi Billy!" Vic exclaimed.

And then, Invisi Billy re-appeared like magic, ready to take on the course. From there, Invisi Billy managed to skip over ten stones perfectly.

"Look at him go, Ken!" Vic cried out, "He's tearing it up!"

"He's like some sort of invisible short jumper!" Kenny cried out as well.

"Could be Ken!" Vic nodded.

When he got to the eleventh stone, Invisi Billy managed to make a huge leap over the twelfth stone and onto the grass, making it for his team!

"And right there," Vic replied, "Invisi Billy scores one for the Monster High folk!"

"So if he's invisible," Kenny replied. "Does that mean he's actually naked?"

"I wouldn't know to be sure..." Vic shrugged.

After Invisi Billy celebrated their little victory, another Ever After High student appeared before the Captain, ready to compete.

"I forgot my guitar at home!" Sparrow shouted out.

"Yeah, get over it..." Captain muttered.

"And next up for Ever After High," Vic stated out, "It's Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood!"

"What's up with his outfit?" Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Looks like he stole something from Hot Topic."

"Could be, Ken. After all he's the son of Robin Hood." Vic replied.

While the commentary went on between the two announcers, Sparrow managed to skip around three stones, leaped over the fourth, skipped through the sixth, leapt over the seventh, and skipped over the remaining rocks to claim victory!

"And right there, Sparrow Hood scores it up for the Ever After High people," Vic exclaimed. "Lets take another look at that picture-perfect run!"

While Sparrow raised his hands in victory, the footage of his run was shown via replay.

"Right there," Kenny said, following Sparrow's every move, "He flies into a Leaping Eddie Van Halen, and then a Hopping Angus Young, and he ends up Slashing the rest!"

"True moves from a guitar god, indeed." Vic nodded.

After Sparrow's replay ended, another Monster High student appeared, looking ready for battle.

"Clawd, call me!" Draculaura shouted out.

"And up next for Monster High, it's the daughter of Dracula, Draculaura!" Vic exclaimed

"She doesn't look anything like a hot chick," Kenny snarled, "Looks like she could be in sixth grade."

"Looks can be quite deceiving, Ken." Vic sighed.

As both Kenny and Vic were talking, Draculaura managed to skip seven stones before sinking on the eighth stone!

"Yeah, I bet that septic fluid's deceiving too." Kenny chuckled.

"Tough shame for Draculaura," Vic replied, "Let's go down to Guy LeDouche to see what she thought of this little experience.

After Draculaura dried herself off from that septic fluid, Guy LeDouche went to go check up on her.

"Ohhhh, you lost," Guy said, having sympathy for her, "How did that fluid feel."

"It sucks butt!" Draculaura cried out, "It almost tastes like rotten garlic and old crusty feet!"

"That's because it is rotten garlic and old crusty feet!" Guy laughed in her face.

"Ewwwwww!" Draculaura cringed, "Now I'm gonna have to wash my mouth off for a year!"

Suddenly, Guy had an idea for an occasion like this, "Let Guy wash that off for you!"

That's when Guy tried to french-kiss Draculaura in the mouth. Bothered, Draculaura tried to back him off.

"Hey, get off, I don't need your help!" Draculaura shouted to him.

While Draculaura was trying to get Guy off of her, the last contestant appeared before the captain, flashing his white pearly smile to Captain Tenneal.

"You like these babies?" Daring said, pointing at his teeth.

"Augggh!" Captain yelled in pain, "It's blinding my eyes!"

"And last up from Ever After High, it's Daring Charming, son of King Charming and big brother to Dexter!" Vic exclaimed.

"I think he made the Captain blind!" Kenny cried out.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic exclaimed.

Daring soon stepped on the course, passing through ten stones while the commentary went on.

"Look at this performance, Ken!" Vic exclaimed.

"He's crushing them instantly, Vic," Kenny replied, "He could go all the way, Vic!"

"You may be right on the do-"

However, Vic was cut off instantly when Daring slipped on the 12th stone which forced his face to painfully collide with the ground!

"OHHHHH!" Vic and Kenny cringed.

"Good god, he might have crushed his smile to pieces!" Kenny groaned in agony.

"Truer words never spoken in stone," Vic nodded, "And I'm afraid that's our MXC Impact Replay!"

As Daring was tending to his broken teeth, the MXC Impact Replay started playing Daring's painful run from scratch.

"You see right here, Vic," Kenny replied, "Daring started strong and quick, but his face ends up taking a huge dump on the ground. I'll be lucky if his teeth lives long enough to see this."

"I highly doubt it, Ken," Vic groaned, "So thanks to both Invisi Billy and Sparrow Hood, Monster High and Ever After High tie it up 1-1!"

As the first event came to an end, Vic and Kenny continued their conversation inside their throne room.

"Hey, Vic," Kenny replied, "I was thinking about fairy tales. You know, if any loser in the 18th century can come up with a lame fairy tail, I can come up with a better one!"

"It doesn't sound so easy, Ken," Vic muttered, "You have to feed imagination to your brain. You have to see the feeling that these characters can take. There's gotta be a mixture of light-hearted humor, storybook romance, and of course, tragedy. But always make room for an happy ending, Ken. That what makes an incredible fairy tale come true."

"So it ends with the hero getting laid? I'd read that!" Ken chuckled.

"I'm not talking about that kind of happy ending!" Vic said, smacking Kenny with the fan.

"Have a knight get laid by a bunch of babes while stabbing a dragon to death with his junk? Now that's a story!" Kenny chuckled again as the show went to break.

_**When we come back to MXC, we howl at the moon with Wall Bangers, so be careful to watch your back, lardass!**_

* * *

**You tell it like it is, MXC announcer! Although I'm certain that Kenny's got such a sexual mind somewhere in that brain of his.  
**

**Anyway, Dash to Death's coming up next chapter, so R&R if you can!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wall Bangers

**"MXC: Monster High vs. Ever After High"**

**Rated T for Mild Language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Monster High or Ever After High, nor do I own MXC a.k.a. Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. Both Monster High and Ever After High are owned by Mattel, and MXC is owned by Spike. If you don't know what MXC is, I'll give you a short run-down. 'MXC' is short for Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, which lasted a good run on Spike TV from 2003 to 2007. Most of the footage was taken from a Japanese game show called "Takeshi's Castle" which ran from 1986 to 1990. I suggest checking out some episodes on YouTube. It's that awesome.**

**Disclaimer: The words in black and italic are coming from the announcer of the show. Just so we're on the dot.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Wall Bangers  
**_

* * *

**MXC returns to the classic battle between Creepy All-Nighters and Happily Ever Afters! Wait, that didn't sound or rhyme right...**

Once again, Kenny and Vic were shown sitting inside the throne room again.

"Welcome back to MXC!" Vic exclaimed.

"Hey Vic," Kenny replied, "I'm glad you're the man I've been wanting to see. You gotta check out his fairy tale I came up with minutes ago."

"What?" Vic raised an eyebrow, "How on earth could you write a fairy tale in under two minutes? To write your own fairy tale, it takes patience and time. Of course, patience and time takes a long time."

"Yeah, like I believe in that crap," Kenny scoffed, "Here's the book."

And then, Kenny handed Vic a little book, which happened to be Kenny's made-up fairy tale.

"The Adventures of Prince Kickass." Vic said, reading the title outloud.

"Trust me, it's really good." Kenny nodded.

"Well, there's something bound to be bad about this," Vic sighed, "But I'll give it a try..."

Clearing his throat, Vic opened up the book and started reading.

_**Once upon a time,**_

_**A prince by the name of Prince Kickass was standing at his kingdom, looking very bored. Suddenly a princess by the name of Princess Mommybags came in from the window.**_

_**"May I see your sword?" Said the princess.**_

_**"Check it out and touch it!" Said the prince.**_

_**And then, the princess started touching the erect sword-**_

"Wait a minute," Vic replied, "This doesn't sound like a family-friendly fairy tale! This looks like a plot for a porno movie!"

"I know, it's a romance novel/kid's fairy tale!" Kenny snickered.

"You don't know much about kids and fairy tales, do you?" Vic groaned.

"No," Kenny shook his head, "It's just that the stories I read doesn't have any boobs."

"Sometimes, I wish my childhood was more perverted than yours," Vic sighed, "Anyway, it's time for Wall Bangers!"

The scene then transitioned to footage of the next event, which was Wall Bangers.

"There's four walls and four doors," Vic said, explaining the rules, "Each wall only has one passable door. Choose the right door, and break through to victory. But choose the wrong door, and you belong to Skanky!"

The camera then got a good shot at the tall large headed, yet cartoonish-looking samurai Skanky. After that was said and done, the camera switched over to field marshall Captain Tenneal, who blew the whistle and swung his sword.

"Get it on!" Captain exclaimed.

And then, out came the first Monster High contestant.

"I know nothing at all!" Spectra shouted out.

"Up first for Monster High, it's Spectra Vondergeist, gossip columnist for the 'Ghostly Gossip'!" Vic exclaimed.

Suddenly, Spectra dove for the first wall and instantly passed on the second wall!

"Look at her go, Ken!" Vic exclaimed again, "She instantly goes through doors number one and two."

As she got to wall #3, Spectra was encountered by Skanky, who wanted a piece of her.

Not having to be intimidated, Spectra managed to go through Skanky like a ghost and got past wall number three!

"Whoa! Did you see that, Vic?" Kenny said, standing up on his seat.

"I sure did, Ken," Vic nodded, "Spectra passed through Skanky just like that! What ghost-like agility!"

"Hey, look," Kenny snickered, "I can almost see her underwear from here!"

"KENNY!" Vic angrily shouted.

After instantly passing over the fourth wall with ease (no pun intended), Spectra celebrated her victory!

"And look at that, Ken!" Vic exclaimed, "Spectra does it for the Monster High folk!"

"That was a bit bizarre, yet hot!" Kenny nodded.

"Bizarre as it is," Vic replied, "Chalk one up for Monster High!"

After Spectra left the course, another Ever After High student made his appearance, running like crazy.

"This one's for Briar!" Hopper shouted out.

"Ahh, and next up for Ever After High, it's Hopper Croakington II!" Vic exclaimed. "He's the son of the Frog Prince."

But before Vic could go on talking, Hopper rammed through the first wall, only to be knocked down by that god-forbidden door!

"Oh, and he's down already!" Vic exclaimed.

"Too bad he ended up kissing that door!" Kenny snickered. "I wonder if that door Hopper smashed into is gonna be a princess."

"I doubt it, Ken," Vic sighed, "Let's take another look at that on replay!"

As Hopper left the course, a replay of his run was shown.

"As you take a look right here, he takes a run and his face meets the door!" Vic exclaimed.

"And they'll meet for coffee and danishes later on..." Ken replied.

"Next up for Monster High..."

After the replay was over, another contestant started charging through the course.

"I eat nails for breakfast!" Manny Taur shouted out.

"It's Manny Taur," Vic introduced, "Son of the legendary Minotaur-"

But Vic was cut off when Manny Taur's horns got stuck through the door.

"OH, he's stuck, Ken!" Vic reacted out of panic.

"I think he tried to ram the door down, Vic!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I think you might be right," Vic nodded. "This is god awful stuff we're seeing here!"

Manny tried to pry himself loose, but couldn't do it. That forced the rest of the interns to pry him out with tongs.

"But don't worry everyone," Vic replied, "Our loyal MXC interns will pry the big guy loose."

As the interns worked to get the big guy out, they continued with another Ever After High contestant running to the course.

"I'm not Evil!" Raven shouted out.

"From Ever After High, it's the daughter of the Evil Queen, the Raven Queen!" Vic exclaimed.

"Looks like a goth hooker." Kenny snickered.

"Kenny!" Vic growled angrily at Kenny.

After Raven Queen got past the first wall, she tried to tackle the second wall by ramming the door through her head, but alas it failed. She was taken down a peg by that wooden door.

"OH, she's down immediately!" Vic said, jumping out of his seat.

"She's melting! She's melting!" Suddenly, Kenny decided to use his Wicked Witch-like voice.

"KENNY!" Vic shouted again, "Let's take a look on the replay."

Suddenly, Raven Queen's painful replay was shown, mostly on the part where she collided head-first on the door.

"Right there, she totally crushes her brain!" Kenny cringed.

"Quite a maleficent impact to be exact, Ken!" Vic nodded.

While Raven slowly walked away from the course, another Monster High student came running to the course with the speed of a cat.

"No comment!" Torelei shouted out.

But before her run was actually shown, a profile of her popped on the screen.

"Here's Torelei Stripe from Monster High," Vic replied, "She's the daughter of the Werecat. Earlier on, she had a chance to talk to Guy LeDouche about her a bit of her personal life."

**_*Torelei's Interview*_**

"So, you're actually the daughter of a werecat, huh?" Guy replied.

"Sure," Torelei nodded, "Basically, us werecats tend to be stronger, flexible, faster and tougher than the rest."

"I bet you're like that in the bedroom, huh..." Guy smirked.

Hearing this, Torelei hit Guy in the back of the head, "You pervert! I'm only 16!"

"What?" Guy's eyes bulged in shock, "I did not know about this! I must be confused with what I said. It's no wonder you and those lasses from Monster High dress like porn stars!"

"So what, you're calling me a slut?"

"I'm not calling you a slut," Guy shook his head in panic, "I'm just saying-"

"Well, why don't you 'slut' this, ho!?" Torelei snapped.

In response, Torelei bitchslapped Guy right in the head again, but only harder.

"Ouch, I never knew cats could be so bitchy!" Guy cried out a little, "Guy no like!"

After that uncomfortable interview was over, Torelei wasted no time in passing through the first wall.

"Man, Guy's gonna need stitches..." Kenny replied.

"Big time." Vic nodded.

By then, Torelei pushed through the second wall. It was then that she went toe-to-toe with Skanky.

"Torelei's making a killing on Wall Bangers," Vic replied, "Let's see if she can survive Skanky!"

"There's not a chance." Kenny snickered.

After going through Skanky by ease, Torelei managed to get to the third door of the third wall...

...

...only to smash into it with her shoulder, knocking her down!

"OH, what a shot!" Vic cringed.

"At least she still has only eight lives left!" Kenny nodded.

While Torelei was starting to recover, Skanky collapsed on top of her, trapping her under 300 pounds of huge samurai!

"My god!" Vic cringed again.

"Skanky just landed right on Torelei," Kenny cried out, "That's all eight lives wasted right there!"

"I agree with you on that Ken," Vic nodded, "And that's why its our MXC Impact Replay!"

As Torelei tried to get Skanky off of her, The MXC Impact Replay was shown, showing footage of Torelei's painful hit on that door.

"Right there, Ken," Vic replied, "Torelei tried to ram that door hard as she could but ends up getting a mouthful of wood!"

But then, the footage switched over to Skanky landing on Torelei.

"Yeah, but it's right here that Skanky decided to dive right onto her!" Kenny cringed, "She's been spayed and neutered, Vic!"

"Indeed." Vic nodded.

As her replay came to an end, the last Ever After High contestant appeared dashing through the course.

"Don't stop believin'!" Cedar shouted out.

"And last up for Ever After High, Cedar Wood!" Vic exclaimed.

"I betcha she has wooden boobs under there." Kenny snickered.

Cedar wasted no time passing through the first wall by ease.

"Cedar, of course, is the daughter of Pinocchio!" Vic exclaimed.

But suddenly, Cedar smashed herself onto that door, ending her run entirely.

"Oh right there, she gets tomahawked by that door!" Vic cringed.

"She goes down like a redwood, Vic!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Right you are, Ken," Vic nodded, "Let's take another look at her run."

As Cedar began picking herself up, her replay was shown, focusing on the part where she hit the door.

"Cedar also has a pet peeve of not having to lie like her father." Vic added as a bonus.

"I bet she lies how much she hates this run." Kenny snickered.

"Could've said it any better than stone, Ken," Vic replied, "So that's gonna do it for Wall Bangers! Thanks to the winning efforts of Spectra Vondergeist, Monster High leads it 2-1!"

After the score was displayed, the scene switched back to Kenny and Vic at the throne room.

"This is turning out to be a good competition, so far." Vic smiled at Ken.

"Yeah, but this fairy tale thing's not working out for me." Kenny replied.

"Definitely," Vic nodded, "Like I said, making a fairy tale takes patience and time."

"You got that right," Kenny nodded as well, "Maybe I should create monsters instead."

"Oh, those sound like fun, Ken!" Vic exclaimed, "Nothing sounds delightful of having to build your own evil creation. Building a monster for world domination and destruction builds up imagination for the mind. Takes time and patience, but you'll get the hang of it, Ken."

"Yeah," Kenny chuckled, "I'm gonna make it have boobs!"

"Of course..." Vic rolled his eyes playfully.

_**When MXC comes back, get ready to bang your head with Wall Buggers! You got that, nard for brains?**_

* * *

**You tell it like it is once again, MXC announcer! Once again, Kenny can't stop thinking about breasts. So typical of him that I like it!  
**

**We've got Wall Buggers coming up next chapter, so feedback's appreciated! ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Wall Buggers

**"MXC: Monster High vs. Ever After High"**

**Rated T for Mild Language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Monster High or Ever After High, nor do I own MXC a.k.a. Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. Both Monster High and Ever After High are owned by Mattel, and MXC is owned by Spike. If you don't know what MXC is, I'll give you a short run-down. 'MXC' is short for Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, which lasted a good run on Spike TV from 2003 to 2007. Most of the footage was taken from a Japanese game show called "Takeshi's Castle" which ran from 1986 to 1990. I suggest checking out some episodes on YouTube. It's that awesome.**

**Disclaimer: The words in black and italic are coming from the announcer of the show. Just so we're on the dot.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Wall Buggers  
**_

* * *

**Welcome back to MXC for the classic battle between the Monster Mashers and the Happily Ever Afters! Wait a minute, I already said that...  
**

After the theme song came to an end, Kenny and Vic (along the rest of the MXC interns) were located in some sort of laboratory.

"Once again, welcome back!" Vic exclaimed, "Me and Ken are out at the local MXC laboratory, where we will be building our very own Monster."

Suddenly, Ken brought himself a box of objects he needed to create his sick little project.

"Oh Ken," Vic said, looking into the box, "Are these the things you want for your own monster?"

"Yeah," Kenny snickered, "You're gonna like this, Vic. Here's a look at my design."

By then, Kenny dug into his pocket and gave his description to Vic. Quite frankly, it was a drawing of Godzilla.

"Oh, this is interesting," Vic muttered, "Who is this?"

"He's called Gon-zilla," Kenny clearly responded, "He's been inhabited on the planet Herpiter. One look at him and he'll infect the world with hell-fire and chlamydia. Not to mention the damage he causes can give you one burning sensation after another."

"Oh, that's really quite interesting, Ken." Vic nodded in agreement, "Oh, I didn't know he had a sword."

"That's not his sword, Vic." Kenny smirked, "He's just got a hard-on."

"Oh, well, my mistake." Vic said, "All mistakes aside, time for some Wall Buggers!"

The scene then transitioned to footage of the third event, which was Wall Buggers.

"The rules are simple," Vic said, explaining the rules, "Each contestant must swing a rope and stick to the wall, or they'll be soaked in our mystery fluid! It's very simple: 'One wall, one insect, then bugger it!' Captain, if you will?"

Getting Vic's signal, the scene switched over to a good shot of Captain Tenneal, who blew his whistle and swung his sword.

"Get it on!" Captain exclaimed.

"Thanks, Captain," Vic commented, "First up for the Monster High team..."

A Monster High contestant ascended upstairs and stood beside the Captain, who handed her the rope.

"Howleen, hands off my ass!" Clawdeen shouted out.

"It's the daughter of the werewolf, Clawdeen Wolf!" Vic exclaimed.

"Look Vic," Kenny smirked, "She's not wearing a bra..."

"KENNY!" Vic said, smacking Kenny in the head.

Clawdeen hung onto the rope, but as soon as she swung...

...

...she automatically plunged deep down into the mystery fluid!

"Oh, and just like that, she falls right onto our mystery fluid," Vic said, "Let's take a look at that on replay."

While a replay of Clawdeen's run was shown, Vic spoke to his partner.

"By the way, what is our mystery fluid?"

"That's sponge squeezings combined with extra crusty toe grease found at the bottom of Guy LeDouche's shoes," Kenny snickered, "Good thing she's got fleas, because that's gonna be one stinky spongebath she's gonna take."

"Right you are, Ken." Vic nodded.

After Clawdeen painfully got off the course, another Ever After High contestant made his appearance.

"I don't do well with pressure!" Dexter yelled out.

"And next up for Ever After High, Dexter Charming!" Vic exclaimed, "He's the other son of King Charming and younger brother of Daring!"

With a deep breath, Dexter grabbed on the rope, but managed to take off his glasses in the process.

"There we go," Vic muttered, "Taking off his glasses."

Finally, Dexter hung on the rope and swung to the wall. He then let go of the rope and stuck himself to the wall successfully!

"Right there, Dexter sticks it!" Vic cried out.

"For a nerd, he sure packs a wedgie when he needs it!" Kenny nodded.

"Chalk one up for the Ever After High-ers!" Vic nodded as well.

After Dexter celebrated his victory run, another Monster High student appeared right before the captain.

"Next up, Clad Wolf!" Vic exclaimed.

"It's Clawd!" Clawd shouted, correcting Vic.

"Oh, Clawd Wolf, sorry about that." Vic cleared his throat, "Clawd is the son of a werewolf, just like his sisters Clawdeen, Clawdia and Howleen!"

As Clawd took off with the rope, he hit his back on the platform, forcing him to let go of the rope and splash right into the mystery fluid.

"Ha!" Kenny laughed, "Now's he's being put to sleep!"

"I'm afraid you're right, Ken," Vic nodded, "And that's why it's our MXC Impact Replay!"

While Clawd was busy trying to wipe the fluid off his eyes, the MXC Impact Replay played over his run, most notably the part where his back was scraped.

"He tried to swing the best he can, but unfortunately, his tall stature pours him into the drink!" Vic exclaimed.

"Now he's gonna have to enjoy his sister on that stinky sponge bath." Kenny nodded.

"Right you are," Vic replied, "But luckily, his fur can absorb even the strongest of smells. So no sponge bath is needed for him."

After Clawd's replay was over, another Ever After High student appeared.

"I eat wood!" Kitty shouted out.

"Like I care..." Captain muttered to himself, giving Kitty the rope.

"And from Ever After High," Vic paused for a bit, "It's the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, Kitty Cheshire!"

"She's got a strange smile, Vic..." Kenny said, feeling creeped out.

"It runs in her family, Ken..." Vic muttered.

Trying to navigate the situation nicely, Kitty managed to take off on the rope and tried to stick the landing...

...

...but her shoulder and face hit the wall first, knocking her down to the fluid!

"Just like that, she's into the fluid!" Vic exclaimed.

"Too bad she ain't smiling anymore..." Kenny smirked.

"Right you are, Ken!"

As Kitty emerged into the water, she started cussed in anger.

"RAAAAAGH, THIS IS BULLS**T!" Kitty screamed.

"Sorry you had to hear that..." Vic replied.

After she was out of here, there came another Monster High student. Apparently, he looked like crap because the way his jaw was dropping in an undead state.

"UAAAAAAAGH!" Slo Moe shouted.

"And from Monster High," Vic added, "It's Sloman Mortavich, a.k.a. 'Slo-Moe'!"

"What's with his face?" Kenny said, raising an eyebrow, "Looks like he's getting blown."

"Zombies like him are used to making faces that look like sex, Ken." Vic pointed out.

As Slo Moe grabbed the rope, he fell forward and let go of the rope, falling right into the toe grease fluid.

"Right there, he goes down." Vic replied.

"For a retarded ghost, he could've got a good grip." Kenny pointed out.

"Kenny, that's offensive." Vic said, raising his voice in anger.

"I'm sorry," Kenny muttered, "I meant to say 'Little People'."

"Good enough." Vic nodded.

After Slo-Moe's not-surprising run was over, the last Ever After High student of this event appeared.

"I'm Hunter's bitch!" Ashlynn exclaimed.

"Then I feel sorry for you..." The Captain muttered behind her back.

"And last up for Ever After High, it's Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella." Vic introduced, "Earlier on, she had a talk with Captain Tenneal about her chances in Wall Buggers."

"She's f***in' hot." Kenny smirked.

"Indeed." Vic nodded.

***Ashlynn Ella's interview***

"I plan to win the prize money so I can get a bigger boob job, a butt transplant, and lip injections." Ashlynn replied, "Plus, I'm using the rest of the money to blow it all on lubricant, sex toys, shoes and weed."

"How completely odd of you to say that," Captain nodded, "This interview is over."

As her interview came to a close, the scene transitioned to Ashlynn grabbing on the rope.

"Besides being the daughter of Cinderella, Ashlynn is also a shoe salesman for the Glass Slipper." Vic included.

"She's sure got a big butt." Kenny nodded.

"Definitely looks like it, Ken." Vic nodded as well.

Ashlynn finally took off the rope, spun around for a bit, and tried to stick the landing...

...

...but her face met the horrible end of that wall, knocking her down straight into the fluid.

"Looks like it wasn't enough for Ashlynn to begin with!" Vic cried out, "Let's take another look on the replay!"

As Ashlynn's replay was shown, Vic gave out the description of her run.

"Right there, she tried to pull off a 360 K-Swiss and land it nicely with a Flat Adiaas," Vic replied, "But she ends up knocked and soaked in our spongy shoe fluid!"

"Somebody wipe her up, because she's looking like wet dog crap on the part of my shoe." Kenny replied.

"I'll make sure she gets your message clear, Ken," Vic rolled his eyes, "Well, Ashlynn Ella might not score for her team, but thanks to her teammate Dexter Charming, the Ever After High people tie up with Monster High 2-2!"

After the score was displayed, the scene then transitioned to a shot of Guy LeDouche, standing beside the MXC catering area.

"Hi, Guy LeDouche here at the MXC catering area, where some of our contestants from respective high schools are enjoying the food," Guy replied, "Jerry, if you can scroll down here..."

The cameraman then got a shot of the delicious food that was sitting on the table.

"Mmmm, doesn't that look delicious?" Guy said, feeling his stomach rumble with hunger, "Makes Guy's innards water up on impact."

However, Guy stopped and took a look at a delicious steaming piece of pie.

"Ooooh, and this is delicious." Guy replied, "It's one of Monster High's delicious Rascary Pumpkin Cream Pot Pie! I know I should feel bad trying to steal an entire pie, but this is so delicious!"

However, Guy's slobber was dripping right on the pie, in which he didn't know yet.

While he was still hypnotized, someone's voice popped up behind himm.

"What on earth are you doing to my pie?"

Looking alarmed, Guy looked beside him to see Cleo DeNile standing before him, looking upset.

"Oh, uh..." Guy stuttered, "This isn't what it looks like! I wasn't trying to steal this pie and rub myself all over it, I swear!"

"Really?" Cleo raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you slobbering all over it?"

However, Guy finally realized his mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Guy apologize, "Guy didn't mean to get his organisms around your pie. My mistake! You want it back?"

Trying to be a gentlewoman about this whole thing, Cleo took back her now spit-covered pie...

...

...

...and smashed it on Guy's face!

"Here, you can keep it!" Cleo shouted, "You spat in it anyway!"

After Cleo walked out in a huff, Guy was left to lick the remains of her pie. _**(Not a sex pun, everyone.)**_

"Ooooh, it tastes even better with slobber!" Guy exclaimed, "Why didn't I know this before? Guy like! HAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Don't fret, cause when MXC returns, we scare your pants off with Log Drop! So be careful not to wet yourself, pansyass.**_

* * *

**Once again, tell it like it is, MXC announcer!  
**

**I apologize if I lacked the ending of this chapter. It's so hard trying to keep Guy in-character. For those who watched the show on YouTube, I hope I did really good! Anyway, the last event and Kenny Blankenship top ten Painful Eliminations of the Day begin next chapter, so don't forget feedback when you can! UltimateWarriorFan4Ever like! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Log Drop

**"MXC: Monster High vs. Ever After High"**

**Rated T for Mild Language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Monster High or Ever After High, nor do I own MXC a.k.a. Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. Both Monster High and Ever After High are owned by Mattel, and MXC is owned by Spike. If you don't know what MXC is, I'll give you a short run-down. 'MXC' is short for Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, which lasted a good run on Spike TV from 2003 to 2007. Most of the footage was taken from a Japanese game show called "Takeshi's Castle" which ran from 1986 to 1990. I suggest checking out some episodes on YouTube. It's that awesome.**

**Disclaimer: The words in black and italic are coming from the announcer of the show. Just so we're on the dot.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Log Drop  
**_

* * *

**MXC is back for the final battle between Spooky Ghouls and Royal Rules. Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it.  
**

After the announcer brought them back to break, the scene transitioned to Kenny and Vic, who was still in the MXC Laboratory. The two men were standing next to a table, where a body was being covered by a white sheet.

"Welcome back!" Vic exclaimed, "And after hours of construction and pot-smoking, we're finally seconds away to reveal our very own monster. Ken, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yep!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna check over your work?" Vic raised an eyebrow, "Because it's very important to check ov-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kenny said, hesitating quickly, "Let's do this."

"All right..." Vic muttered.

By then, Vic and Kenny uncovered their monster.

To no surprise, it was just like Kenny's drawing. But to be truthful, the model was actually Godzilla with a major boner. Of course, the boner was blurred out and censored since they wanted the show to keep it's family friendly image.

"And here it is, the dangerous, yet sexually-inhabited Gonzilla!" Vic exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're gonna love this, Vic." Ken nodded, "I even added a few adjustments at the last second. Instead of that lizard goo, he erupts fire coming from his erect sword."

"That oughtta be interesting," Vic said with intrigue, "Let's try it."

"Okay, here's the remote." Ken muttered.

Kenny then took control of the monster with a remote control. As he pressed the button, a stream of firey goo erupted from the huge terrifying lizard and let a skidmark of oily flames. The entire stream was measured by an entire mile, which stretched out the rest of the entire laboratory itself.

"Well, that's not bad," Vic replied, "A bit weak, but nevertheless, impressive!"

But then suddenly, Gonzilla suddenly going crazy and started splurting firey goo everywhere, nearly getting it all over the interns. Because of this, the interns started running for their lives.

"Oh crap, that's not supposed to happen!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Uh, hurry Ken," Vic said, hesitating a bit, "Hide behind the table!"

Doing what Vic said, Kenny and his partner hid under the table while watching Gonzilla still go crazy and apecrap flinging his fire goo from his erect sword.

"Okay, you were right, Vic. I really needed extra work." Kenny nodded

"The only thing that needs working is your brain!" Vic growled, hitting Kenny with the fan.

Meanwhile, the scene switched over to footage of the last event, which was Log Drop.

"And now, it's time for some Log Drop!" Vic exclaimed, "The rules are simple: Each contestant does their best to scamper across the spinning timbers without getting dumped!"

"Stay dry good, get wet bad." Kenny replied.

"Right you are, Ken." Vic nodded, "Captain, if you will...?"

The scene finally switched over to Captain Tenneal, who was standing on a white platform. Next to him were seven huge rolling logs. When he got Vic's signal, the Captain blew on the whistle and swung his sword.

"Get it on!" The Captain shouted.

As the event began, a Monster High contestant appeared before the captain first.

"Save Mother Nature and breasts!" Venus shouted out.

"And first up for Monster High, it's Venus McFlyTrap!" Vic exclaimed, "Venus is the daughter of the plant monster!"

"She's totally diseased." Kenny snickered.

"She can't help it if she's like that, Ken." Vic informed him.

As the commentary went on, Venus managed to hop on five logs before experiencing trouble on the fifth log. He tried to hung on to the sixth log, but her feet slipped back, which got her poured into the fluid.

"And she's gonna get used to our safety fluid, Ken." Vic replied.

Before Kenny could explain what the safety fluid was, a replay of her run was shown, mostly showing her fall into the fluid.

"Our safety fluid today comes from Nana Blankenship's home-made anti-freeze made with Windex, bourbon and plant eradicator!" Kenny exclaimed, "But right there, she's totally exterminated."

"Indeed," Vic nodded, "Next up for Ever After High..."

After Venus's departure, another Ever After High student appeared before the Captain.

"I'm related to Applejack!" Apple White shouted out.

"It's Apple White, daughter of Snow White." Vic replied.

"Those girls of Ever After High sure has some big butts..." Kenny snickered.

"That's because of their wide dresses, Ken." Vic corrected him.

Meanwhile, Apple White ended up slipping off the fourth log, which forced her to crash land onto the log, and roll back into the drink!

"Yeah, wide dresses mean wide butts!" Kenny chuckled again.

"Well, thanks to you Ken, we missed her entire run!" Vic snapped at him.

"Yeah, I know..." Kenny chuckled yet again.

As Apple White stepped out of the course in defeat, there came yet another Monster High student.

"I'm too sexy for dress!" Abbey shouted out.

"And up next for Monster High, Abbey Bominable!" Vic exclaimed, "Earlier on, she spoke to the Captain about her thoughts and strategy going into his event."

"She sure dresses slutty." Kenny pointed out.

"Right you are, Ken." Vic nodded.

***Abbey's Interview***

"My strategy is stay low and aim high." Abbey replied.

And then, there came a long pause between Captain Tenneal and Abbey.

"Aaaaaaand...?" Captain replied.

"That's it." Abbey spoke back, "Stay low and aim high. It is like pot."

"Way to waste my time..." Captain muttered.

After the interview was over, Abbey wasted no time on skipping the logs one by one.

"My nads are frozen," Kenny replied, "Even when she's a mile away, you can still feel her closer to you."

"Well, it's not surprising being the daughter of the yeti." Vic responded from Ken's statement, "You have to embrace being in the cold at all times."

After Abbey stepped on the sixth log, he stepped foot on the seventh log, leaping up to the white platform for victory!

"She's done it, Vic!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Easy work for Abbey Bominable, she now gives Monster High the lead 3-2!" Vic exclaimed.

After she stepped off the course, Abbey flipped off the middle finger to the camera.

"In your grills!" Abbey shouted out.

"Right you are." Vic nodded.

Meanwhile, another Ever After High student appeared before the Captain.

"ASHLYNN, I LOVE YOU!" Hunter screamed out before ripping off his shirt to reveal his abs.

"Oh, in a dedicated battle cry fitting for the son of the Huntsman, it's Hunter Huntsman!" Vic replied.

"My eyes are blinding from his abs right now, Vic..." Kenny replied.

Hunter managed to hop across four logs before having trouble keeping his balance on the fifth log.

"Uh-oh, he's stumbling Ken!" Vic exclaimed.

Because of that, Hunter's face crashed down on the sixth log and forced his legs to split on the fifth log, therefore falling into the MXC liquid antifreeze.

"And he's down!" Vic exclaimed.

"And gets a little taste of our boozy anti-freeze." Ken nodded.

As Hunter spat the rest of the fluid out, a replay was shown of his run.

"Here's another look at that on replay," Vic said, pointing out Hunter's fall, "He started off strong for his team, but right here, his little Huntsman gets split in half on that log."

"Somebody put an X on him, because he's totally marked off." Kenny smirked.

"Right you are, Ken!" Vic exclaimed.

After the replay was over, another Monster High student appeared. By his firey hair, he looked ready to go and ready to rock.

"I don't want any funny stuff, dragon breath!" Captain exclaimed.

"Oh, kiss my firey ass, Captain!" Heath spoke back.

"And here's Heath Burns from Monster High," Vic replied, "He of course, is the son of a fire elemental!"

Heath wasted no time skipping on the logs in a faster pace.

"That dude's like a human lighter!" Kenny exclaimed, "I wonder if I could light my hair on fire?"

"If it means getting yourself nine-degree burns..." Vic rolled his eyes.

After stepping his feet on the seventh log, Heath managed to show off by front-flipping to the white platform, therefore making it for the Monster High team!

"Oh, in a front-flip, Heath Burns has made it!" Vic exclaimed.

"I swear I could smell penicillin from here." Kenny pointed out.

"Chalk another one for Monster High!" Vic exclaimed again.

Meanwhile, the last Ever After High student appeared on the course. However, she was drinking tea from her little tea-cup just to prep herself up.

"Hey, you can't drink tea in the middle of the competition!" Captain spoke right to Maddie.

"And rats will never get into a lady's underpants!" Maddie replied.

What she said never made sense to the Captain. Anyway, as Madeline finished her cup of tea, she threw it away and started attacking the course head-on.

"And up next from Ever After High, it's Madeline Hatter," Vic spoke out, "And believe it or not, she's the last chance for the Ever After High team! She could tie this for an extra 2 points!"

"Her mommybags are huge!" Kenny exclaimed.

"KENNY!" Vic said, smacking Kenny in the head.

As soon as Madeline was about to skip the sixth log, she ended up slamming her chest on the seventh log, knocking her back in the drink. In the background, the rest of her teammates all groaned in agony in defeat as the Monster High team all celebrated their victory.

"OH!" Vic cried out, "She was so close, but she gets broken on impact!"

"Yeah, she broke her boobs." Kenny snickered.

As Madeline emerged from the fluid, she snapped.

"Auuuugh! Donkey-butts on rye!" She cried out in anger.

"What a shame for her, let's take a look on that on our MXC Impact Replay!" Vic exclaimed.

Suddenly, a replay of Maddie's painful run was played over and over again.

"Yeah, she's a little teapot, short and spout." Kenny pointed out, "Her handle gets broken and so is her spout. She could've been all steamed up, so now I shout: 'Kill her now and pour her out'!"

"Ken, only you can make a kid's song a lot more painful," Vic smiled to him, "Unfortunately for Madeline Hatter, the Ever After High team will not be getting an happy ending or a happily ever after, because thanks to the duo of Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns, the Monster High team puts the nail in Ever After High's coffin with a score of 4-2!"

After the score was displayed, the scene transitioned to Kenny and Vic standing outside of a now-burnt up laboratory.

"Well, those team of Royals and Rebels fought hard with all their might, but the Monster High team showed everyone why ghouls always rule!" Vic exclaimed.

"Yeah, never mention anything monster or fairy tale related to me ever again," Kenny replied, "Having to come up with fairy tales or monsters suck. That's why I'm sticking to nothing but chicks and beer."

"Oh, and while we ponder to that Ken," Vic pointed out, "Let's have an happy ending of our own..."

And then, the scene transitioned into a clip montage of painful hits shown in today's program.

_**It's time for Kenny Blankenship's Painful Eliminations of the Day!**_

_**And coming to #10, it's deadman, Slo-Moe! He drives a nail in his own coffin and ends up six feet under the drink!**_

_**Crashing into #9 belongs to Manny Taur. This minotaur gets a piece of his own medicine and ends up getting his brains gored to death!**_

_**Fitting her way to #8, belongs to glass shoe saleswoman, Ashlynn Ella, who ends up Doc Martened and Sketchered in our MXC's stinky shoe fluid!**_

_**Shocking her way to #7 goes to the voltageous Frankie Stein, who may need to get her chest restitched after this... and maybe a breathing tube while she's at it!**_

_**Shooting right at #6 goes to the son of the Huntsman, Hunter Huntsman! His nads and Mother Nature have one thing in common when it comes to logs... it totally bites!**_

_**Howling to #5 belongs to the big and strong Clawd Wolf, who sits, begs, rolls over and plays dead on that wall. Somebody put him to sleep!**_

_**Speaking of sleep, #4 goes to narcoleptic princess Briar Beauty, who ends up taking one hard dirtnap on that rock! Sleep long and tight, princess!**_

_**Clawing her way to #3 belongs to werecat Torelei Stripe, in which thanks to lovable Skanky himself, gets totally turned into bite-size Kibbles and Bits!**_

_**And the #2 spot belongs to the crazy and insane Madeline Hatter, who loses her mommybags just like her mind! That's not the fourth wall she's breaking, that's her whole frickin' chest!**_

_**And my #1 Most Painful Elimination of the Day goes to...**_

_**Daring Charming, whose beautiful face ends up being a monsterous disasterpiece in the end! Hey Daring, care to use some horse glue and deadbolts for your broken teeth? HA!  
**_

After the montage was over, Kenny and Vic was now shown with their interns.

"Well, that's an happily ever after I can get behind, huh Ken?" Vic responded

"Yeah," Kenny nodded, "I'm gonna see if that ice chick's available. She could lick my popsicle anytime."

Vic then decided to close out the show politely, "Well, all sex puns aside, what do we always say...?"

All together, Kenny and Vic (alongside the rest of the interns) all raised their hands and shouted out three final words in victory:

_"DON'T GET ELIMINATED!"_

* * *

**Just so you know, 'Mommybags' is another word for breasts. Of course, Kenny thinks so himself.  
**

**Remember to catch the full episodes of MXC on YouTube if you get the chance. Make sure you send some feedback on this story while you can as well.  
**

**Until then, just like Vic and Kenny said, "Don't get eliminated!"**


End file.
